


Mister Love Drama

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, High School, M/M, Romance, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Josh Dun, Teacher Tyler Joseph, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Mr Joseph needed was someone to demonstrate how to act out a scene to his class. That's all. But if needing that resulted in what happened... Well, who was he to object?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 15





	1. And...SCENE

Mr Joseph sighed as he was rejected once more. There was about five minutes until his drama class started and he needed someone to help demonstrate a scene. He felt his heart racing and a lump in his throat as he heard the bell ring. All of his options were busy. He just ran a hand through his hair as he let his students enter the classroom. He sat in his chair, leg over the other, as he rested his head on one hand.

A student walked up to him and asked, "How are you? You look upset."

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. We have a new scene to work on today so have a seat," Mr Joseph said as he waved them off.

The student sat in their chair and started talking to their friends. As the class filled, he stood and prepared for his lesson.

"Class, we have a new scene to work on for our play that we're going to perform soon. Our main character, Shelly, is doing a small romantic scene with the love interest," Mr Joseph said before giggles erupted in the classroom. "Now, I would have demonstrated but I obviously can't do that with you kids. And there are no teachers willing to do-"

Mr Joseph was interrupted by someone entering the room. There was a man with bright red hair peeking his head through the door and looking for Mr Joseph. Once he spotted him, he walked inside. Mr Joseph looked slightly alarmed but then realized the opportunity that was created.

"Hi. I'm sorry Mr Joseph but I was wondering if you had an extra printer I could use. Oh and I'm Mr Dun by the way. Sorry for the intrusion," Mr Dun said, smiling shyly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it Mr Dun. I have a few printers. But do you mind if I ask a favor of you?" Mr Joseph said, a blush beginning to form.

"Not at all. What is it you need?" asked Mr Dun.

Mr Joseph cleared his throat and whispered, "In case you didn't know, I'm the drama teacher. We're doing a play in about a month. I need your help to demonstrate a... scene to my students. Would you mind if you could do it?"

Mr Dun raised his eyebrows in shock and glanced at the students. A few were looking intently on them while the rest were chatting.

Mr Dun inhaled deeply before saying, "I don't see why not. Could I see the script?"

Mr Joseph nodded and smiled. He tried not to feel embarrassed as he saw Mr Dun's reaction to the script.

"Wow, uh, a romance. Give me a minute. I'll have to memorize a bit of it," he said as he glanced over the script several times.

Mr Joseph turned to his class and said, "Students. Mr Dun here is going to help me demonstrate the scene. So thank you Mr Dun. Who wants who to be 'Shelly'?"

There was an instant raise of hands and most of the students chose Mr Joseph as Shelly. He couldn't help but smile as he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Okay I'm ready. Are you?" Mr Dun asked, stepping besides Mr Joseph.

"Yes. You're playing as Gabriel, the... love interest. Is that okay with you?" Mr Joseph asked.

Mr Dun nodded and I heard one of my students say, "Lights! ACTION!"

Mr Joseph started walking across the stage as a starting scene. Then Mr Dun came in front of him, making Mr Joseph pause.

"Come with me. I need to show you something," he said, excitedly.

The scene shifted to another hallway where Mr Dun had pulled Mr Joseph into. Mr Joseph pretended to be confused and Mr Dun looked at him with a big smile.

"What was it that you needed to show me?" Mr Joseph asked, looking around.

"Oh something small. I just didn't want to become the center of attention," Mr Dun said, looking at ground shyly.

"Oh okay. So what is it?" Mr Joseph asked, putting a hand gently on Mr Dun's shoulder.

"Oh my god they're great actors and cute too," they heard a whisper from the students.

"Shut up and let them show us," said another.

Mr Dun looked up at Mr Joseph and looked around. He saw a rose and got it quickly.

"I thought you might like this rose," Mr Dun said shyly.

"Oh my god! It's so pretty," Mr Joseph said as he took the rose from Mr Dun.

He pecked Mr Dun's cheek and looked away, blushing slightly. Mr Dun smiled and took Mr Joseph's arms and pulled them close together. Mr Joseph looked at Mr Dun's eyes. He noticed then how pretty they were.

"Can I?" asked Mr Dun, not moving from his position.

"Yes," Mr Joseph whispered and they heard a small gasp.

Mr Dun hesitated but Mr Joseph closed the gap between them. They closed their eyes but pulled apart quickly. Mr Joseph's blush spread like wildfire across his cheeks as did Mr Dun's. Mr Dun cleared his throat as Mr Joseph bowed to the students. The students clapped and Mr Joseph smiled at Mr Dun.

"Great performance!! I loved it!" yelled out the students.

Mr Dun couldn't help but smile even though he had to kiss another teacher.

"This makes Shabriel even more real!" called out a student.

Another student corrected them, "It's Sabriel you dimwit!"

"Thank you guys but I'll have to thank Mr Dun for helping me with this performance. Thank you Mr Dun," Mr Joseph said, looking at Mr Dun.

"No problem whatsoever," Mr Dun said shyly, holding his hands behind his back.

"Do it again," said a student. And Mr Joseph blushed when he saw that it was the actress for Shelly.

"I have to go. Remember that I need the printer," said Mr Dun.

"Yes sure. Go ahead," said Mr Joseph.

He then called out to the students who acted as Gabriel and Shelly. They came onstage and Mr Dun overheard a tip.

"If you don't want to kiss, you don't have to. Just a kiss on the cheek would be fine."

Mr Dun blushed again and headed out with the papers he had printed. Mr Joseph went to turn off the printer when he saw a paper with marker on it. It read _'Do you want to meet up in the teachers' lounge sometime?'_


	2. After The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title of the chapter may suggest, this is what happens after the show.

Mr Joseph was sitting at his desk, eyes closed and leaning back. There was a hint of a smile on his face. His class had performed their play and it had been a total success. People loved it and complimented him for it. Mr Joseph sighed and opened his eyes to see Mr Dun inside the room.

"Oh Mr Dun! What a surprise to see you here!" exclaimed Mr Joseph, sitting up.

"Yes. Um, I just wanted to say that your show was amazing! I loved it," Mr Dun explained.

"Well I'm glad you did. I know that my students worked hard to get it just right," Mr Joseph chuckled.

He stood and walked up to Mr Dun. he kept the smile on his face as he glanced over his red hair. Mr Dun cleared his throat and Mr Joseph's eyes went to his.

"So... I wanted to see the students again but it appears that they're not here. I thought that maybe you might've brought them here for a congratulatory speech," Mr Dun said, wringing his hands slightly.

"Oh. Well they're eating some pizza. They'll be back in about eight to ten minutes. Did you want to talk about anything else?" Mr Joseph asked, glancing at the door.

"Um... kinda? I just kinda wanted to tell you that you're a great person to hang out with. That one time in the teachers' lounge was great. We should do that again," Mr Dun said shyly, looking down at the floor.

Mr Joseph cracked a smile and said, "We should. My favorite part of meeting you was kissing you minutes after meeting you."

He realized what he said and turned red. Mr Dun got slightly out of character when he smirked and chuckled.

"We can arrange another one," he said cheekily, looking at Mr Joseph's red face.

Mr Joseph pushed him playfully and said, "Shut up."

Mr Dun cleared his throat and sighed. Mr Joseph tried to make his blush go down and he pulled on the collar of his white dress shirt.

"So... how long until they're back?" Mr Dun asked.

"About five minutes," Mr Joseph answered after looking at the clock.

"We have time," Mr Dun murmured.

"For what?" Mr Joseph asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, you never told me your name," Mr Dun said, leaning back on Mr Joseph's desk.

Mr Joseph nodded and said, "True. I bet you have a really nice name. You start."

"Joshua. Joshua Dun," Mr Dun answered, looking up at Mr Joseph as he took took a seat on his chair.

"That's a really suiting name," Mr Joseph said.

"And yours?" Mr Dun asked.

"I'm Tyler. Tyler Joseph," Mr Joseph spoke shyly.

Mr Joseph stepped forward to not have to speak loudly. He was afraid anyone could walk in on them having a totally normal conversation. Mr Dun looked at Mr Joseph who seemed to be thinking deeply.

"That's a nice name. I like it very much. Come here. I got a secret," Mr Dun told Mr Joseph, leaning forward.

A blush sprung onto Mr Joseph's cheeks as he leaned in to hear the "secret." He suddenly felt slightly exposed.

"What is it?" Mr Joseph whispered once he felt Mr Dun's breathing near his ear.

Then he felt Mr Dun's lips peck his cheek and he pulled apart so quickly. Mr Dun's face turned pink and his eyes were wide. Mr Joseph's lips were pursed and a hand was covering it.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you like that," Mr Dun apologized as he stood.

Mr Joseph panicked and grabbed Mr Dun's shirt. In a blind panic, he grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Mr Dun immediately kissed back and forgot about leaving in a hurry. The atmosphere changed and Mr Joseph put his arms on Mr Dun's shoulders. Mr Dun took a few steps back and sat on Mr Joseph's chair. Mr Joseph straddled him and Mr Dun put his arms on his waist. Their lips moved in sync and it was quiet; they were trapped in their own world where all that existed was each other. Mr Joseph swung his legs a little and Mr Dun pulled apart slightly for air before going back to kissing Mr Joseph.

They pulled apart when they heard skidding that faded from the door. They looked at each other before touching foreheads and smiling at each other. Mr Joseph giggled slightly before climbing off of Mr Dun.

"We should do that again sometime," Mr Joseph said, earning a nod from Mr Dun.

They waited together for the students to arrive while stealing glimpses of each other, unknowing of the chat in the lunchroom.

  
\------

  
"I swear to God, they were _flirting_!" said one student.

"Really?! Oh, I knew they were together. They're too... _intimate_ not to be," said another.

"I think they are. I bet all of you 10 dollars that they're together," said a third student.

The first student spoke up and exclaimed, "That's not all!! I saw them, with my very own beautiful brown eyes, kiss each other. I saw how Mr Dun kiss Mr Joseph's cheek. I also saw Mr Joseph kiss him _full on the lips._ It was beautiful and guess what?"

The students that were gathered around whispered, "What?! What is it, Tanya?!"

Tanya's lips curved into a smirk and she looked cautiously around her to make sure no one else was there. She called the other students closer and leant in to whisper.

"Mr Dun pulled Mr Joseph to him and sat down while Mr Joseph straddled him. They were making out and that's when I decided to run back here. I'll bet twenty dollars that they're fucking after class," Tanya delivered the news, making many people giddy.

"We should go. Maybe we'll catch them in action," a student said as they walked towards the class.

  
\------

"I don't think it's fair-" Mr Joseph was interrupted as the door was swung open by a student.

"They're here!" Mr Dun exclaimed as he stood up from Mr Joseph's desk.

"You two have sure gotten close ever since the last time we saw you," Tanya remarked.

This statement made both teachers blush lightly. The students giggled and murmured a little as Mr Joseph started to get the idea that something was going on.

"Anyways, I wanted to congratulate you all on the amazing job you did in the performance. Even the behind the scenes crew worked amazingly well. You did beautifully on the special effects. The pizza was just a way to thank you all for your work. I think that for the kids that have behaved and worked well, I should give you A's for your next three assignments. It'll be worth a lot to your grade and could improve it. You all proved to be an amazing class and I hope that next year reaches my expectations much like you did. Mr Dun also has a few words to say to you," Mr Joseph spoke to his students, making everyone of them proud to have chosen that class.

Mr Dun cleared his throat and said, "That was incredibly wondrous of you."

Mr Joseph raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was that all you're gonna say?"

"Well you did say 'a few words' so I thought that you wanted me to cut it short," Mr Dun said, a playful smile on his face.

Mr Joseph sighed and said, "Mr Dun, that wasn't exactly what I meant."

Both teachers smiled at each other and Tanya tried to calm a classmate down as they gripped her hand tightly.

"Of course. So I wanted to say that you guys all did amazing..." Mr Dun started off but Mr Joseph stopped focusing. He couldn't wait to go to that small coffee date they were probably gonna go on after school. He was wondering if it was gonna work out in the end and they'd be happy. "... Mr Joseph has been an excellent teacher to all of you and if I were his student," Mr Dun paused to look at Mr Joseph before saying, "He'd be my favorite teacher of them all."

It was kind of funny to Mr Dun when they all clapped after his speech. He noticed how some people seem to have enjoyed when he said that. He looked at a pink faced Mr Joseph as he dismissed his students. Once they were all gone, Mr Joseph started removing his tie, making it like as if he were stripping.

Then Mr Joseph threw his arms around Mr Dun. They touched noses and giggled. Mr Dun pecked Mr Joseph's lips a few times before kissing him passionately. They let a few noises escape before pulling apart.

Mr Dun's 'fun side' came out as he said, "Let's go for that coffee before you make me wild enough to do something inside this very classroom."

Mr Joseph winked at Mr Dun as he said, "If you want, we can skip coffee and you can show me."

"Some other day. People will talk," Mr Dun said before kissing Mr Joseph once again and pulling him out the door.


End file.
